


L1 R1 Click

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 3: Gaming</p>
            </blockquote>





	L1 R1 Click

John hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep with the Nintendo on until he awoke to the sound of muttered cursed coming from somewhere above him. As he woke up, he realized two things. One: Sherlock’s lap was acting as his pillow. And two: A blond haired, green garbed elf was running around on the TV screen.

“Zelda?” his voice was hoarse, his throat itchy and just the single word set off an attack of coughs that caused his chest to ache.

“It seemed the most stimulating. Far better than Animal Crossing.”

John closed his eyes again, giving a small nod of agreement. He wasn’t allowed to rest for long, however, because Sherlock was helping him sit up, though he kept John leaning against him.

“Tea, John. Lemon, with honey.” 

John blinked his eyes open again, surprised by the gentle hands bringing a cup to his lips. Gingerly, he sipped, eyes growing wide as he felt the warm liquid sooth his throat. Another sip, and he was able to take a larger gulp and his throat didn’t quite feel like it was trying to kill him anymore. He cleared his throat as he took the cup from Sherlock, getting himself more comfortable against his side.

“So, have you beat it yet?” he asked, looking up at the dark haired visage above him.

“No. I accidentally skipped most of the dialogue and missed where I was supposed to go, so it took me a little while to figure it out.”

John smiled, turning to watch as Sherlock precisely positioned another bomb. “Doing better than I was.”

“Yes, but that’s because you’re sick. it messes with your reactions.”

“Ah. Of course. Though- are you saying I’m better at video games than you are?”

Sherlock shrugged, muttering a curse as he didn’t move away quite fast enough. “Bollocks. Starting over again.”


End file.
